


Personal Weaknesses

by LolaLee



Category: Frozen - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Incest, Pregnancy, Pregnant Anna (Disney), real world AU, repressed homosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaLee/pseuds/LolaLee
Summary: Elsa struggles with unsisterly feelings for her eighteen-year-old sister, Anna. At the same time Elsa tries to help Anna through a teen-pregnancy.





	Personal Weaknesses

Anna shivered from the passenger seat of Elsa‘s VW. „Thanks for taking me out.“

“It‘s my pleasure. Where do you wanna go?“ Without thinking Elsa moved to brush the hail from her sister’s hair. At the first contact Elsa realized her mistake. Small crystals fell to the dashboard. The sound of which was drowned out by more crystals bouncing on the hood and roof, leaving clusters of mini indentations. With a careful casualness, Elsa pulled her hands away. 

“Lets go to that noodle place. The one with the sign.“ 

They went to Mulan‘s, known for its ridiculous noodle bowl neon sign, the aesthetics of which could be overlooked for its fast service. 

Elsa recognized one of the girl’s standing behind the counter. Esmeralda had borrowed from Elsa a pen once during Accounting 101. She had thanked Elsa twice; once when Elsa handed the pen to her and again when Esmeralda handed it back.

Esmeralda’s uniform clung precariously close to her chest, pulling the neck down to the point where she appeared to be wearing a different uniform from the girl at the next register. 

Esmeralda‘s mouth contorted to the standard service person‘s smile. “Welcome to Mulan’s. May I take your order?” 

The sister‘s ordered. 

“Coming right up.” Esmeralda pressed her finger to the touch screen. “Anything to drink with that?” 

“No, thank you.” 

Another person crowded in from behind them. Esmeralda’s gaze lingered a moment on Elsa then robotically asked the same set of questions. 

When their orders came, Esmeralda stuffed them into takeout boxes. „So...“ her tone turned casual. They could have been friends...“Will I be seeing you at the next SAAC meeting on Tuesday?“ 

Vaguely, Elsa remembered wandering into a meeting of Students Against Animal Cruelty, during which Esmeralda had given a long speech about animal cruelty. 

”Yeah. I‘ll be there on Tuesday.” Elsa replied for reasons beyond her conscious understanding. 

Esmeralda‘s eyes gleamed, ”great! I’ll see you then.” Tuesday, Elsa imagined would be an especially long evening. 

”I didn’t know you cared so much about animal rights,” commented Anna from the car. 

Had she really agreed to go? The exchange felt like an odd dream „I don’t. Well, I don’t like it; animal cruelty. I guess it‘s probably good I‘m finally doing something social.“ Yes, contact with people outside of Anna would help to dispel some unhealthy habits. One evening was a small price to pay for that. 

„I guess.” Anna stared out the passenger seat window. “Just remember how you promised you wouldn’t change at university.” 

They parked at the lookout point on Erikson hill. The hail had stopped momentarily and Elsa noticed for the first time that Anna was biting her thumb nail. 

“Snowflake, what’s wrong?” 

Anna took a deep breath, „I‘m gonna have a baby. 


End file.
